Insomnio
by Mercurio17
Summary: No se consideraba un sujeto particularmente sensible, podía afirmar más bien lo contrario. Sin embargo, en algunos muy pequeños momentos su corazón le recordaba que aún era humano, ya que su ritmo variaba ligeramente y esto lo ponía ansioso. Porque no podía comprender cuál era la la causa específica de ese desperfecto en su sistema. Era un desperfecto. Eso debía ser. FaRi/Yaoi/Lime


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es Farlan x Levi, es decir, FaRi. Si no te gusta, no lo leas (?)**

 **Insisto. Si no te gusta esta pareja, no lo leas.**

* * *

 **Insomnio.**

.

Había tenido una visión maravillosa durante la tarde. Habían platicado sobre sus nuevos planes, todos puestos de cabeza a causa de la llegada de su nueva inquilina: Isabel. Farlan no se lo dijo, pero admiró profundamente tanta misericordia de su parte al recibirla en su casa. De no ser así, la muchacha ya habría sido presa de cualquier degenerado que rondaba por las calles del Subterráneo. Y tuvo una visión encantadora en recompensa por su buena acción, ya que por su enorme altruismo Farlan le regaló una sonrisa particularmente bella.

Tenía ambas manos acunando su rostro, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda. Como si quisiera escudriñar en su interior. O como si pudiera ver su alma, como si lo conociera lo suficiente para adivinar lo que pensaba y como si supiera la enorme humanidad que guarecía en su interior, en contraste con su semblante imperturbable y mirada indiferente. La gente figuraba a Levi como un matón de sangre fría al que no le temblaba la mano para acabar con quien sea se interpusiera en sus propósitos. El único que se sentía con el derecho y la potestad de afirmar que Levi era una gran persona era Farlan. Se lo había ganado, después de todo.

Esa sonrisa maravillosa generó una explosión en su interior. No se consideraba un sujeto particularmente sensible, podía afirmar más bien lo contrario, ya que su carácter se había forjado en base a constantes desventuras y dolores, además de tragedias. Se había endurecido. Sin embargo, en algunos muy pequeños momentos su corazón le recordaba que aún era humano, ya que su ritmo variaba ligeramente y esto lo ponía ansioso. Porque no podía comprender cuál era la causa específica de ese desperfecto en su sistema.

Era un desperfecto, sí. Debía serlo, porque no hallaba otra forma de nombrarlo.

Pero, ciertamente, esa sonrisa había "desajustado" los ritmos de su corazón. Un desperfecto que lo dejó nervioso. Porque era la segunda vez que ocurría el mismo día. Y el causante de este era el mismo.

El primer "desajuste" se suscitó más temprano, pero este fue acompañado de una punzada de dolor. Lo tenía más presente precisamente a causa de eso, porque ya se figuraba que tenía alguna enfermedad. Isabel había llegado con una pequeña ave herida entre las manos, Farlan se aproximó a ayudarla a vendar al pajarillo y fue entonces que ocurrió.

Farlan le tocó las manos a Isabel. Y no solo eso, sino que, cuando salió a ventilar sus pensamientos a causa de ese malestar, se dio cuenta de que ambos se quedaron a platicar muy amenamente. Su molestia sólo se agudizó.

Mientras recorría las calles, de su mente no se alejaba la imagen de Farlan e Isabel siendo muy cercanos. No comprendía por qué podía llegar a fastidiarle tanto. Y definitivamente no era a causa de la niña; le había agradado desde el momento que descubrió las razones por las que la perseguían aquellos sujetos que querían lastimarla. Isabel le agradaba, muchísimo, además de que ya se había tomado el atrevimiento de llamarle "hermano". ¿Por qué entonces sentía que debía volver pronto a casa? ¿Por qué sentía que no debía dejarlos solos?

A lo mejor su presencia había despertado en él algún instinto paternal. Le había sorprendido esa deliberada forma de imponerle el título de "hermano", pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba. Le conmovía. Y si iba a ser su hermano mayor, tendría que velar por ella.

Pero no. No podía ser esa la razón, porque confiaba en Farlan. Principalmente en su cerebro. No podía imaginarse a Farlan teniendo pensamientos impuros sobre Isabel, su mente no concebía a un Farlan comportándose como cualquiera de esos degenerados del Subterráneo.

Más que no poder, no quería. No quería imaginarse esa posibilidad. Detestaba la idea.

Apuró el paso, con la necesidad de ver con sus propios ojos que su mente también padecía del mismo desperfecto. Quería corroborar que no se había equivocado al confiar en Farlan.

Cuando abrió la puerta ya no halló a Isabel. Solo estaba Farlan en la sala, sentado a la mesa. Su pecho, hasta entonces contraído, se relajó de inmediato, inundándolo una paz impresionante.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Supongo que estaba cansada de correr, me imagino que la estuvieron persiguiendo. Terminamos de limpiar y no soportó más. Le señalé dónde podía dormir y cayó rendida en el acto.

—Ya veo. —Ahí estaba la confirmación. No había sido un error confiar en él. Con los ojos clavados en algún punto de la pared que tenía a su diestra, apoyó su rostro sobre su mano y la otra quedó sobre la mesa, meneando sus dedos. No supo por qué, pero el silencio empezaba a pesarle. Era incómodo, denso. Pero al menos ya no le fastidiaba el pecho.

—Oye, Levi... —Farlan imitó su postura, pero en lugar de apoyar su rostro, se rascó la nuca—. ¿Por qué aceptaste que se quede con nosotros?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No eres la persona más confiada del mundo. Creo que si al abrir la puerta hubiéramos hallado a un tipo cualquiera, lo habrías matado. Estabas dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Farlan frunció el ceño, fijando su mirada en el rostro impasible de Levi que prefería ignorarlo. Algo en esa supuesta respuesta le había molestado. Era listo, había comprendido a qué se refería, pero temía hallar un significado más profundo.

—Entonces es porque es ella, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? —Creía que la conversación moriría con su "respuesta", pero aparentemente estaba equivocado.

—Que la aceptaste porque es mujer.

—No sé qué entendiste de lo que dije. Te creí más listo.

—¿Qué quisiste decir?

—Que es una mocosa.

El tono de Levi se encargó de aclararle todo. Había sonado como un resoplido, como si fuera tan obvio que se oía decepcionado de su poca agudeza. Aunque, valgan verdades, le habría comprendido de no ser por cierto pinchazo de duda que iba carcomiéndolo, nublándole el juicio. Recordaba cuánto le había costado siquiera entablar conversación con él, cuánto había tardado en estrechar algún lazo, y de pronto llegaba Isabel a quien incluso le permitía vivir con ellos. Era absurdo. Pero, como bien había respondido Levi, era una mocosa. Y si había aprendido algo muy importante era que, pese a su aspecto huraño, Levi era una persona muy noble. Demasiado para ese lugar inmundo. Y no podía dejar de admirarlo. O al menos algo despertaba en él cada vez que este daba muestras de su inmensa humanidad.

—Tienes razón... —susurró.

Y fue entonces que ocurrió. Lo tomó tan desprevenido que sintió que incluso dio un respingo. Porque el brinco que dio su corazón en su pecho fue tan violento que removió todo su ser. Su cuerpo entero se contrajo en un espasmo. O así lo sentía en su interior, porque Farlan no notó nada.

Farlan le regaló esa sonrisa, generando el segundo "desperfecto" del día.

—Me pregunto si sería capaz de hacer lo mismo... —continuó, y para alivio de Levi dejó de observarle. Declinó su mirada en dirección al suelo. Los ojos de Farlan estaban cargados de sentimientos, incomprensibles para él al saber poco o nada sobre emociones, pero al menos le consolaba saber que era capaz de reconocer esos signos tan visibles. Le habría encantado descifrarlos, porque sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importantísimo—. Es decir, creo que eres mucho más desconfiado que yo, pero no soy tan... ¿generoso? —dijo, luego de una pausa en in intento por hallar la palabra más adecuada. Volvió a depositar su mirada de ojos claros en Levi—. Es más, ahora mismo, mientras no estabas, empezamos a discutir —concluyó entre risas, y Levi volvió a sentir su pecho estrujarse.

—¿Discutieron? —inquirió, y quizá su tono se oyó muy demandante, porque los ojos de Farlan le dejaron claro que estaba algo desconcertado por esa curiosidad.

—Pues, como apenas está aprendiendo a limpiar, me burlé de ella... No fue con maldad, si es lo que te preocupa... —dijo, con un deje de resignación—. Es muy vehemente. Bastó que le monte pleito un instante para que me responda en igual medida.

—Actúan como niños. Puedo entenderlo de ella, porque lo es, pero tú ya eres bastante mayor como para esos juegos infantiles.

—Es divertido verla rabiar —rió—. ¿Estás enfadado?

—No.

—Lo siento, me hice una idea equivocada... Oye, hay algo que debemos platicar.

—¿Qué es?

—Pues, ella es mujer y, como es lógico, no puede dormir con ninguno de nosotros —declaró muy firme, sumando su dedo índice que se meneaba en frente de Levi—. La dejé dormir en mi cama porque no se me ocurrió un lugar mejor, y estaba tan cansada que supongo que dormirá hasta mañana. Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

—Dormiré en el sofá —se apuró a responder. Por alguna razón otra posibilidad se estaba planteando en su mente, pero decidió descartarla de inmediato. Era una sensación contradictoria, porque por una parte se le hacía agradable, como si la hubiera deseado sin saberlo realmente; pero por otra, ponerla en práctica, pensó, se le haría incómodo.

—¡No me parece bien! —refutó Farlan, nuevamente exhibiendo su ceño fruncido—. Es injusto que duermas en el sofá. Deberíamos compartir la misma suerte.

—Estoy adaptado a dormir en cualquier parte.

—Pero estando en la sala estás en riesgo. Si alguien decidiera atacarnos, serías el primero en salir afectado. En cambio, si duermes en la habitación estaremos todos alertados por el ruido y sabremos cómo actuar, ¿entiendes?

—¿Dónde dormirás tú?

Farlan vaciló un momento. La verdad lo que se proponía era dormir en la habitación de Levi, Isabel estaba más segura en su habitación al estar más adentro de la casa, pero si Levi aceptaba lo que le proponía, solo le quedaba dormir en el suelo.

¿Por qué quería dormir en la habitación de Levi?

—En el suelo —dijo, con los ojos cerrados a la espera de una respuesta negativa, con cierto sabor a resignación en la boca tras cada palabra proferida. Debió abrirlos, porque Levi parecía tener la misma expresión. Se perdió un detalle importante.

—Colocaremos algo en unas horas. Te hará daño dormir ahí. Podríamos cambiar si así lo deseas.

—Está bien. —Y abrió los ojos. Levi ya estaba de pie y parecía dirigirse a su pequeña cocina.

—¿Isabel comió algo?

—Fue lo primero que hicimos antes de que caiga dormida. Esa chica tiene un hueco en el estómago, porque de no ser porque le doy una ración medida, sería capaz de arrasar con todo. También comí, así que solo faltas tú.

Levi tomó una taza y vertió el contenido de la tetera en esta para prepararse alguna bebida tibia. Luego tomó un mendrugo de pan y volvió a la mesa.

—Ya va a anochecer... —susurró Farlan, y se puso de pie en el preciso instante en que Levi tomaba asiento, para asomar la cabeza por la puerta—. Ya están saliendo algunas de esas personas... Me alegra que seas así, Levi. De lo contrario Isabel tendría el mismo destino —confesó, volviendo el rostro en dirección de este. Cerró la puerta y salió de la sala, no sin antes agregar—: Cena tranquilo, yo prepararé mi nueva cama.

No hizo falta mucho. O más bien era que no tenía demasiado con qué confeccionar su nuevo lecho. Tomó unos cuantos costales viejos y algo roídos, procurando hacerse de los más limpios, y los colocó al lado de la cama. Había logrado formar una capa relativamente gruesa de estos, de modo que el dolor que le causaría el duro suelo sería lo suficientemente atenuado por la blandura de los costales. Para coronar su obra, enrolló algunos en no tan buen estado y los envolvió con alguna tela vieja para así crear una almohada. Terminada su tarea, algo nervioso por hallarse en esa habitación, decidió recostarse en el acto.

Estaba algo nervioso, sí, porque pese a la confianza que se tenían, Levi no le permitía ingresar a su habitación a no ser que exista alguna causa extraordinaria, por lo que apenas había notado el humilde amueblado. Tenía el camastro viejo, una lumbre y una silla a un lado, nada más. Pero más que el amueblado, lo que despertaba una insana curiosidad en él eran sus sábanas. Decidió recostarse en su improvisada cama para no tentarse más a lanzarse sobre las cobijas y descubrir qué olor poseían o cuán suaves eran. Sus características constituían apenas una sospecha para él, porque Levi era, probablemente, la persona más pulcra que había conocido en su vida, lo cual lo llevaba a concluir que sus sábanas debían estar en el mismo estado. Quería sentir más claramente su aroma, el de Levi.

Sus dedos inquietos apresaban su nueva manta, mientras su cuerpo tenso quedaba de lado, dándole la espalda a la cama para no presenciar el momento en que Levi hiciera ingreso en la habitación. Cuando oyó las bisagras rechinar, decidió fingirse dormido.

Oyó los leves pasos que se aproximaban la cama y un cuerpo que se dejaba caer sobre esta al percibir el crujir de la madera. Percibió también el sonido de lo que, según supuso, era Levi deshaciéndose de las prendas que llevaba puestas. Y se sintió tentado a voltear a mirar.

Pero pudo reprimirse. Y cerró los párpados con fuerza, refugiándose en el calor de sus cobijas.

Levi se colocó un camisón que le cubría una parte de los muslos y un pantalón holgado que halló sobre su cama, a un lado de su almohada. Destendió las sábanas y depositó su cuerpo bajo estas, haciéndose un ovillo. Sospechaba que esa respiración pesada que oía a su lado no era propia de una persona que dormía realmente, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto, sobre todo porque lo único que conseguiría sería acabar con esa fingida tranquilidad. Porque él estaba inquieto, nervioso. Antes, a lo largo del día, en dos ocasiones el corazón había trabajado más de lo habitual, pero en ese instante su latir desbocado le quitaba el aliento y le convencía cada vez más de que debía estar enfermo.

Pretendieron dormir, pero fue imposible. En su empeño por conciliar el sueño, giraron sus cuerpos sobre sus respectivos lechos, en un vano intento por convencerse de que no lograba vencerlos el cansancio debido a una postura incómoda. Transcurrieron un par de horas, quizá más, quizá menos, no tenían forma de saberlo en medio de la penumbra y el tedio.

—Farlan —dijo al fin Levi, rindiéndose. Quedó boca arriba sobre el colchón de paja y colocó sus manos bajo su nuca—. Sé que no estás dormido. Responde.

—¿Sucede algo? —respondió este en medio de un bostezo, tratando aún de fingirse cansado o soñoliento.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

—Siento calor —confesó—. Y la sensación no se me va a pesar de que ya no tengo encima ninguna manta. ¿Y tú?

—Me duele el pecho. No sé por qué.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—No lo creo.

—Bueno, al menos puedo intentarlo. —Farlan giró su cuerpo, ya algo adolorido, y apoyó su codo sobre su almohada para alcanzar a ver a Levi. No lo consiguió—. Oye, si vamos a platicar deberíamos vernos a la cara, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué propones?

—¿Puedo sentarme en la cama? —preguntó con timidez, y agradeció que Levi no estuviera mirándolo—. Solo mientras charlemos... No ganamos nada dando vueltas en la cama.

Levi accedió con un "sí" apenas audible. Farlan trepó pronto a la cama y su cuerpo agradeció de inmediato el cambio de superficie. El colchón no era un parangón de blandura, pero superaba por mucho al suelo.

—¿Qué sientes exactamente?

—Creo que estoy enfermo. O algo anda mal, porque ya son casi tres veces en el día que me duele el pecho. Las dos veces anteriores parecían un hincón, pero ahora siento que late demasiado. Me siento ansioso.

—¿En qué momentos sentiste ese hincón? —inquirió, experimentando impaciencia por su respuesta. Como si una esperanza extraña floreciera en su interior luego de oír eso último.

—Olvídalo —sentenció Levi al percatarse de lo brillantes que lucían los ojos de Farlan en espera de su respuesta. Sentía que había hablado de más y que se había hundido en un pozo de alguna sustancia espesa, tornando lo que parecía una conversación tranquila para conciliar el sueño en un tema peliagudo del que no quería realmente hablar—. Duerme, Farlan. —Y se dejó caer sobre la cama, dándole la espalda.

—Levi... —susurró él, y sus piernas cobraron vida propia al moverlo sobre la cama hasta alcanzar con su aliento la oreja de Levi—. Cuéntame.

Y nuevamente. Otro sobresalto. Era increíble lo poderosa que era la voz de Farlan en el tono adecuado. Se estaba preguntando a sí mismo si lo hacía adrede y era un maestro en la modulación de la voz.

Pese a su inicial ignorancia, de a pocos el panorama se le iba despejando. Bastó esa pregunta de Farlan para aclararle el pensamiento. Porque si esos arrebatos de su corazón tenían un causante común, definitivamente era porque este le despertaba emociones particulares. No había un "desperfecto" desconocido. El culpable era Farlan.

Mientras la verdad le era revelada, una mano amiga y cuidadosa tomaba la suya y entrelazaba sus dedos. De haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona la habría derribado en el acto, pero que sea Farlan quien lo tocara de ese modo no le generaba ningún rechazo ni temor. Sentir la tibieza de esa mano le proporcionaba una calma nunca antes experimentada.

Su cuerpo, relajado por las pródigas manos de Farlan que se ocupaban de repasar sus brazos por encima de la tela del camisón, se volvió para quedar bajo este, permitiéndose contemplar la expresión que tenía en ese instante. Farlan se veía nervioso, temeroso, como si le preocupara que en algún momento le arroje de la cama de una certera patada. Y no quería eso, porque le hería generar ese miedo en él.

Quizá fue a causa de sus pensamientos que sus facciones se relajaron, pero ocurrió que Farlan volvió a sonreír como en la tarde y cobró nuevos ánimos. Para Levi el asunto se volvía a cada instante más oscuro, porque no tenía idea de qué pensaba Farlan o qué estaba a punto de hacer. Pero lo dejó aun más desconcertado verlo acercar su rostro al suyo.

Podía sentir el cálido aliento sobre sus mejillas, la respiración errática, y se dio cuenta de que la suya era exactamente igual. Y entonces le aconteció algo que solo recordaba en medio de pasajes nebulosos de su infancia, todos marcados por una impresión desagradable del acto: Farlan unió sus labios a los suyos, contagiándoles su calor.

No supo cuánto había esperado esa boca hasta que la probó.

La humedad de la boca de Farlan no le produjo asco alguno. Por el contrario, le agradó como nunca nada antes. Incluso el sentimiento era tan sobrecogedor que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para experimentarlo con mayor intensidad.

Las manos de Farlan recorrieron sus hombros y tiraron un poco del camisón, para luego recorrer su torso y ocuparse de acariciar su vientre hasta alcanzar su pecho. Un calor que ya se había encargado de apagar en soledad cuando era adolescente iba despertando en su entrepierna, y se dio cuenta de que lo mismo le ocurría a Farlan en medio de un roce torpe.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —cuestionó en un jadeo cuando al fin sus labios fueron liberados. Sin embargo, pronto sintió la ausencia del sabor de Farlan.

—No lo sé... —resopló él, con un aire febril en sus palabras. Realmente no tenía mucha idea, pero estaba seguro de que su instinto le pedía continuar—. ¿Puedo tocarte? Quiero hacerlo...

Sus brazos gentiles se colaron debajo de la cintura de Levi y lo atrajeron contra su cuerpo en un abrazo. Una petición. Casi un ruego.

Debió suponer que no le daría una puntual afirmación. Por lo menos no verbal, porque los brazos de Levi apresando su espalda fueron suficientes. Era su forma de asentir.

Suavemente se ocupó de despojarlo de sus ropas. Levi quedó con el cuerpo desnudo y Farlan se encargó de quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Volvió a probar su boca, con mucha parsimonia, disfrutando cada instante de algo, temía, no podría repetirse. No era capaz de aplacar sus deseos, sus dedos actuaron prácticamente por cuenta propia y ágilmente viajaron hasta la despierta hombría de Levi, a sabiendas de lo bien que se sentía ser tocado en esa zona.

Levi sintió el ardor de su entrepierna contra su abdomen, además de los dedos generosos de Farlan que le prodigaban sensaciones nuevas. Porque si antes se había encargado de satisfacer esa zona lo había hecho por mera necesidad, y el efecto de sus manos comparadas con las de Farlan era completamente diferente. Y sintió también la hombría de Farlan contra la suya, aterciopelada e igual de rígida que la suya.

Y si temía que ocurriera una sola vez, ¿por qué no tomarse el tiempo necesario? Quería conocer a fondo los secretos del cuerpo de Levi y, por lo que podía concluir, hasta ese momento solo le estaban siendo revelados a él.

Aún con la erección de Levi entre sus dedos, hizo un camino de besos desde las manos de este, sus brazos, sus hombros, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen... Y volvió a ascender para morderle los labios, degustando su sabor. Cubrió su cuerpo de delicadas caricias, complacido a cada momento de no recibir ninguna negativa. Estaba tan ansioso, tan preocupado de cometer algún error imperdonable, que procuraba actuar con sumo cuidado.

A Levi le causaba algo de gracia. Farlan se veía torpe y a la vez amoroso en su intento por comerlo a besos. Prefería dejarse hacer, conocer, aprender junto a Farlan qué se sentía el roce de unos labios y las yemas de los dedos explorando cada tramo de piel cálida, sudada. Ni siquiera le desagradaba la idea de sentirse húmedo, lo único que conseguía esta era volver el acto más llevadero. Su transpiración le facilitaba a Farlan recorrer su piel. Y no le importaría nunca más sudar si era en esas condiciones.

Su espalda se arqueó levemente en cuanto sintió esos mismos dedos que se ocupaban de acariciarlo tocar otra zona, una mucho más vulnerable. Un dedo dibujó un círculo alrededor de su única entrada, causándole un cosquilleo. Luego de un largo preámbulo que lo dejó curioso por lo que llegaría a continuación, ese dedo se adentró en su cuerpo.

Uno, dos, y entonces fueron tres. Y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo. Porque estaba acostumbrado a que su cuerpo sea lastimado, se había habituado al dolor desde pequeño, pero el dolor que sentía en ese momento era bastante extraño. Extraño, sí, porque no hería como un cuchillo o una navaja, no le ocasionaba el mismo daño. Y cómo podría hacerlo, si el calor de esos dedos aplacaban sus temores. Cada partícula del ser de Farlan parecía gritarle a cada instante que a su lado no ocurriría nada malo.

El dolor se había encargado siempre de recordarle que estaba vivo. Pero era aquel dolor que le laceraba el alma, produciendo grietas en esta. En cambio, esa intrusión tenía el efecto contrario.

Y entonces sobrevino el placer.

El placer de ser invadido. Su cuerpo fue llenado por completo, todo con una calma que lo dejaba fascinado. Comprendía, al ver su rostro, que estaba disfrutando muchísimo de lo que ocurría, pero que se tomaba su tiempo para aprovecharlo aun más, además de que esa paciencia era provocada por el deseo de no lastimarlo. Le sorprendía lo considerado que era.

La cama rechinó un poco al sumarse al vaivén de sus cuerpos fundidos el uno al otro. Gemidos acallados, uñas clavadas a la piel del otro, la discreción que debían mantener al recordar que tenían al lado de su habitación a una niña... Todo culminó en el éxtasis del orgasmo. Uno vivificante, que por el efecto causado semejaba una catarsis. Y el calor de la esencia de Farlan inundando sus entrañas le hizo sentirse completo. Como si hubiera sido capaz de reparar esas grietas en su interior.

Ambos quedaron tan exhaustos que fueron incapaces de levantarse de la cama. A la mañana siguiente, se descubrieron uno abrazado al otro: Levi con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Farlan y este con una mano sobre sus hombros, arropándolo con el calor de su cuerpo. No comentaron nada al respecto en ese instante, se vistieron en silencio y Farlan no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al verlo cojear levemente.

—Levi —atajó, antes de que este desaparezca por la puerta—, espera un momento.

—Si sientes que te equivocaste, lo entiendo —dijo él sin volverse a verlo.

—No es eso. No lo lamentes, yo no lo hago. Sé desde que dijiste que te sentías ansioso que el causante soy yo.

—¿Y qué harás entonces?

No recibió una respuesta verbal. Farlan había aprendido de Levi que una acción valía más que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir. Se aproximó hasta él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.

—No dormiré en el suelo nunca más —sentenció, apretándolo con más intensidad—. Y dormiremos más temprano.

—No hagas ruido entonces. Isabel se dará cuenta... —susurró Levi, dejándose envolver por los cuidados de Farlan.

—¿Y si nos nota ojeras? —rió Farlan, robándole un beso y asegurando la puerta.

—A ti te va más mentir. Dile que padecemos de insomnio.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
